Curiosity of a Night Guard
by AK1028
Summary: I know what you are thinking. Why? Why on earth did I return to this damned place if I knew that the animantronics were going to kill me? Well, you know the old saying: curiosity killed the cat. Guess I'm the cat... (POV of Mike on Night 5 and a few theories of my own rolled into one story. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!)
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity of a Night Guard**

Why the hell did I come back? Just why?! Especially on this night?! Was I freaking stupid?! I must've been cause here I was, on night 5, trying to survive the night and HE was at my left door. Hi, I'm Mike Schmidt. I'm just a stupid 23 year old guy that just graduated from college (you'll see why I said that in a minute) and was indeed of cash. Enter in my friend, Jacob, giving me the paper and an ad that would change my life forever. An ad for a night guard position at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. Yeah, I was actually going back to the place that gave me a lot of joy...and a lot of sorrow too. Let me explain that before I get into why I came tonight.

* * *

><p>June 12, 1987<p>

3:45 p.m.

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place. The day was bright and sunny, and kids were playing, laughing, and eating pizzas, having a grant time. No one knew of the horrors that would soon take place however... Chica and Bunny were sound asleep, their AI off. Freddy looked around with his blue eyes. Everything was going as it should, and that was a good sign. A very good one. A little girl saw Freddy and ran up to him, smiling wide. She had to be no older than 3, cute as a button.

"Hi Fweddy!" She said, with the biggest toothy smile.

The bear turned his eyes towards the little girl and smiled down at her. He took the black hat off his head, and did a little bow in greeting towards the small child, as a gentleman would do.

"Hello little girl," he greeted her. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine!" The little girl, Maya, answered. "How awe you?"

"Doing fine," Freddy replied to her, placing his hat back on his hat, smiling once more at the small child.

"I'm Maya! And you awe my fav...fav...favowite!"

The brown bear smiled at this. "It's nice to meet you, Maya. Thank you, little one. That means a lot."

Foxy peeked out from behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, and he smiled at the sight before him, thinking it was cute. Maya had long blonde curly hair, big brown eyes, wearing a white butterfly shirt and blue jeans.

"I'll tell you what Maya," Freddy began, bending down on one knee so he was more eye-level with the small child. He took his hat back off and placed it on her head. Of course it was too big, but it was adorable at the same time. "You can be my little helper today, how's that sound? Keep the place in check. You think you can do that, kiddo?"

Maya giggled, unable to see a bit as she answered, "I know I can!"

He smiled as he commented,"That a girl."

Maya adjusted Freddy's hat on her head, smiling wide. Her mother watched this from afar. Although she didn't like the animatronics, she did like the fact that Maya was smiling so bright.

Freddy pat her on the head with a large paw and stated, "You'll do great at it. I know."

Foxy ducked back in Pirate Cove. There was no reason for him to be out and about yet. He was told that he scared kids, which was why the went and made him a _'bad guy'_ in their little acts. He didn't like it, but he knew it was better than nothing at all. The kids seemed to begin warming up to him a little bit, and he liked that. Being stuck back here all the time wasn't too fun, and he was happy when people finally knew of him and began liking him, even if it was as a villain so to speak. As Maya ran off to play, she looked at a young boy about her age. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a Transformers shirt, and black jeans. He was sneaking off to Pirate Cove.

"Hey, what awe you doing," Maya asked, following him.

The red-furred fox's ears perked up when he heard voices close to Pirate Cove. Children voices. What were they doing here already? It was time for him to go out yet.

"I just wanna see Foxy," the boy answered, pouting a bit.

"Foxy youw favowite?" Maya asked.

The boy nodded, smiling as he saw some bullies behind Maya.

"Uh oh." He said, looking scared.

Foxy looked out from behind the curtains again when he heard the kids talking. He saw the other kids behind the two who had been talking. His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched.

"Well, lookie at what we have hear. Scary cat Mike." The biggest bully, about 7, stated.

"I'm n-n-not a scary cat," Mike defended, his knees shaking together.

Maya didn't know what was going on but felt bad for Mike. The fox growled slightly at this.

Mike stammered, "L-leave me alone!"

The bully smirked as he grabbed Mike by the collar and stated, "Time for a pounding."

Foxy stepped out from behind the curtains, and glared at the bully.

"Leave him alone."

"Foxy!" Both of the small children cried out.

The bully just smirked, thinking that the robotic fox couldn't harm him.

"And what will you do? Tell a pirate story?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

The fox waved his hooked-paw towards the smaller children, before turning his yellow eyes on the bully once again.

"I'm going to make you leave them alone."

"And how are you going to do that?" The bully asked, totally unafraid.

The robotic fox took a step towards the boy, towering over him, and glaring down at him.

"There's a lot of things I could do, child."

Freddy glanced over from where he and the others were on stage. He raised an eyebrow at the sight that was playing out. The bully, though he was seven, pushed one of Foxy's legs. The fox snorted, and took hold of the bully's shirt with his paw.

"You need to be put in time out."

With that, he took the boy over to where his mother was at, and placed him down in front of her. The mother looked at her son and then at Foxy.

"This little matey's been a bad little sailer," the fox said, as though it was a part of his act. "Picking on other members of the crew."

"Oh I am really sorry about that." The mother apologized.

"I'm not..." The bully grumbled, though that earned him a cold stare from his mother. The kid just rolled his eyes. He knew that his mom liked Foxy.

"It's quite alright," he said.

The bully stuck out his tongue, looking quite mean and nasty. Foxy shot him a look.

"Nate!" His mom scolded.

The fox nodded, and headed off, leaving the mother to take care of her child. Mike and Maya both smiled at Foxy. He returned the smile.

"That's why he's my favorite!" Mike stated to Maya.

"He's weally nice but I still like Fweddy." Maya replied, waving at the bear.

Foxy rubbed the back of his head with his right paw, blushing slightly at this. "T-thank you."

Freddy returned the wave. Suddenly and without warning, Nate charged straight at Foxy in a blind rage that no one saw coming. Freddy looked startled by this, and went to warn his friend, but the warning came too late. The little fox was surprised by this as well. And on instinct, Foxy defended himself, and ending up biting the kid without meaning to. The mother screamed as Mike and Maya looked on in total surprise and horror.

After a moment, the fox released his hold on the child, his yellow eyes wide in terror.

"I-I didn't mean to.. He was.. I.." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Freddy stared, his eyes wide in surprise and shock. Nothing like this had happened before. Nate was barely moving but he was indeed alive. Mike and Maya's parents quickly pulled them away from Foxy as Maya's mother discarded Freddy's hat off of her, like it was nothing but trash. Maya felt very sad, scared, and shocked. Mike felt the same as the adults called 9-1-1. Freddy and Foxy watched as the humans moved as far away from them as they could, taking Nate with them. They watched as older humans placed the child on a bed of some kind and rushed out of the place with him.

Nate's mother was hysterical as most of the adults started to leave with their kids. Mike and Maya struggled against their mother's respected grip but it was of no use, they were leaving as well.

"Foxy!" Mike cried out, worried.

"Fweddy!" Maya also cried out, scared.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I was there when the Bite of '87 happened. And the animatronic that was banging at my left door was Foxy. I looked at my tablet. I had 55% left and it was only 2 a.m. I had a feeling that I was gonna end up like Phone Guy. Killed by the animantronics that I admired so much as a kid...<p>

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: My first Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction! I'm really excited about this. Can't wait to continue with the story. For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my tablet once again, seeing Foxy had gone back to Pirate Cove. _'Stay there Foxy,'_ I thought. It had been a crazy night. Freddy was already at the East Hall Corner and if I opened that door for a split second, he would get me. So I decided to keep the right door close as long as I could. I needed to keep Freddy out cause if I didn't, who knows what would happen. Well, I sort of knew since Phone Guy was dead. I should REALLY check those suits in the back soon. Nah, poor guy was probably already dead anyways. _'God rest his soul,'_ I thought, a tear rolling down my face from fear and a bit of sadness.

Okay, let me continue on from where I left off. After the Bite of '87, Nate's family sued Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. They eventually won the case but the victory was short lived. Nate died ten days later of complications. Yeah, we were surprised that Nate lived that long without the frontal lobe. My family, Maya's family, Maya, and I attended the funeral. I was still in shock that Nate was gone cause of one stupid thing. _'Why did he go after Foxy,'_ I remember thinking. The only highlight of the entire thing was that Maya and her family were moving into the neighborhood.

As the years gone by, I had learned that the pizza place didn't have the best reputation before the Bite, as there were a few cases of food poisoning as well as the murder cases. What do I mean by that? Well, according to my father, there were 5 children that went missing in the pizza place. Turns out an employee dressed up as Freddy to gain the children's trust and then killed them. However, the bodies were never found. I always speculated that Freddy and the gang found the bodies, which was why they were covered with blood and mucus.

I checked the kitchen, hearing something in there. I knew it was Chica, probably getting forks and knives to kill me with. No surprise, that chicken loved to eat.

"It's me," said a demented voice.

"AH!" I screamed, looking around.

When I saw nothing, I shook it off quickly. Damn illusions. Already made me see a freaking Golden Freddy that sent me into a near panic attack one night. Where was I? Oh yeah. As Maya and I attended elementary and high school together, we had no idea what was happening with our own place where we liked to hang. It wasn't until recently I found out. The place was shutting down by the end of this year and a new pizzeria was going to be in its place. _'And hopefully no animatronics either,'_ I thought, quickly checking on Foxy. When I saw he was coming down the West Hall again, I swore.

"Damn it, Foxy," I hissed, slamming the door quickly.

I heard the slashing on my door as the growling from Foxy was heard. Oh God was that close. I checked my power and my time. 45%, 2:45 a.m. Dear God, I wasn't going to make it, was I? With Freddy's evil laughter coming from my right side, Chica now in the East Hall, and Bunny in the West Hall; things weren't looking too good for me. So, you are probably wondering: why didn't I just stop coming after night one? Truth be told, night one was a breeze. The only one that moved really was Bunny and she stayed mostly Backstage or the Dining Room.

It wasn't until night 2 that things started to get, well, troubling. Sure I had a few close calls and one luck out on night three but was last night aht got me to come again. It was what happened to Phone Guy. It was what he said to me that caused me to come back...

_"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow," He paused, when there was a banging sound at his left door. He added, sounding scared, "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." He took another pause, as if he was calming himself. "...when I did." There was another long pause as he commented, "Hey, do me a favor..." He trailed off as there was banging at both doors. "Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room?"_

_The banging got louder, more forceful as he continued talking, "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..." The banging continued, getting louder, faster, and more forceful. He stated, "Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there." That's when I heard Freddy's chime began to play in the message. He stated, "You know..." That's when he groaned, "Oh no..." as a loud screech ended the recording._

I checked my power and my time. 35%, 3:15 a.m. There was zero chance I was getting out of this alive. The reason why I came back was not only to check the suits in the back but to finally settle something...with Foxy. I might have been crazy but it had to work. If I could get Foxy on my side, I could at least try to find out all of the curses of this place before it went away forever.

"It's me," said a demented voice.

"NO!" I yelled, determined, "Go away illusions! Go away Golden Freddy! I will make it through this night. I will help you all... I promise... I'll never leave again..."

"Then why did you leave in the first place," the demented voice asked.

I knew that voice belonged to Golden Freddy. Freddy never sounded that...cold.

"I had no choice," I answered, snarling, "My parents wouldn't let me come back. But I wanted to... Oh how I wanted to..."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Poor Mike is losing it! Can he get through this? Only one way of finding out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Power: 27%

Time: 3:20 a.m.

I was dead. Literally dead. Oh God, why did I even agree to take this job? Oh...right, I needed money. I know I've been vague on details but the trauma was getting to me. Freddy was still right outside of my door with Chica and Bunny was in the supply closet, making a beeline for my office. Foxy was already out of Pirate Cove, his head tilted to the side as he had his hook in the air. Oh God did he look scary.

I kept thinking of my friend Jacob and my other friends. Would they miss me? Would they even know I was killed by the animantronics? That's when I remembered what Phone Guy said to me on the first day.

_'Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced...'_

So, basically, the minute these guys killed me - the minute I would become a missing person. And it looked like it was going to happen. None of them were letting up and the only one really being kind to me was Foxy. Did he somehow know it was me? Or was he just doing that to torment me like the others? Either way, I was getting scared. I had to hold out until morning somehow. I checked my pockets to see if I had brought anything here to conserve power.

No such luck as I had three pieces of gum, a paper clip, a laundry tag for a laundromat downtown, and a few pennies. Why could I have duct tape or something? Or a Swiss Army knife so I could be like MacGyver? ...okay, that's the last time I watch old television shows with Terrance before work. Hopefully there would be a next time. I quickly checked my tablet, making sure that Bunny was still in the supply closet.

When I saw she wasn't, I immediately swore.

"Damn, where'd the rabbit go?" I said out loud.

This was NO time for me to hunt her down, especially since Foxy was still out of his cage and Freddy still in the East Hall corner. I quickly checked my blindspot, to make sure she wasn't there. When I saw her rabbit face in the hallway, I yelped and quickly hit the _'DOOR'_ button. It closed as Bunny must've collided with the door since I heard a bang. I panted, my heart beating faster than a train could go.

That's when my cell phone started to ring. I was a little afraid to answer it after Freddy's recent message. (Or at least I think it was Freddy but I wasn't too sure). I let the phone ring, checking the cameras every chance I could.

Power: 23%

Time: 3:25 a.m.

Damn, only five minutes passed?! Come on, where was six a.m. when I needed it most? I quickly checked my light to make sure that Bunny had gone away. When I didn't see her shadow, I opened the door, seeing she had gone back to the Backstage. Well, at least SHE was retreating. But Freddy and Chica were still a threat to me. They were still at my right door. As I hoped and prayed that I would get out of this alive, I couldn't help thinking of Maya.

Maya loved these animatronics as much as I did as a kid. And it broke her heart that her college was so far away from them. I felt bad for her, sure, but if she knew what they were trying to do me the past five nights - maybe she would change her persective. Nah, she'd probably be thrilled seeing Freddy again (no matter how much he wanted to kill her). I checked my cameras again. Bunny was looking up close to the Backstage camera, creeping me out.

But as long as she stayed there, I was fine. Mostly. I checked Pirate's Cove and instantly went pale. The stage was empty. Crap, crap, crap. The sign in front of Pirate's Cove had changed from _'Sorry, out of order'_ to _'It's Me'_. Oh God I hated that phrase as I switched to the West Hall, seeing Foxy running towards my door. I tried to close my door but the door was broke. No, no, no!

That's when Foxy peeked into my office, snarling. This was it. I was dead.

"End of the line for you, matey," Foxy said, pointing his hook at me.

_'I should've never gotten curious,'_ I thought, as he got closer.

"Please, Foxy," I begged, leaning up against the desk. "Please don't kill me!"

"Sorry, matey," Foxy said, pinning me between the desk and himself, "But this be where ye walk the plank!"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My knees were knocking together in total fear of the fox. He didn't recognize me, obliviously but maybe if I stalled...?

"Wait," I finally managed to say, "At least cure my curiosity."

He spat, getting really close to my neck, "Curiosity killed the cat, ye scallwag."

I replied, a bit jokingly, "You ain't kidding..." I looked at him, begging in my min that I somehow luck out until 6 a.m. I asked, "Why do you hate nightguards?"

Foxy answered, "Why we hate ye? I'd think that would be pretty oblivious...murderer..." I paled. Now it really was coming together. Dad always did say that the person that murdered those five children had to have been either a nightguard or a jaintor. He added, "Ye killed some of my best mates. Julian, Tristan, Pamela, Alison, and Lucy. They were good kids...and ye took them away. And now we are getting our revenge for their spirits."

I gulped as I pleaded, "Foxy, please... I'm not the murderer... He's been in jail for 25 years now."

Foxy snarled as I knew I had to do it. I had to tell him who I was. I took off my hat, revealing my short brown hair. I took off my jacket, wearing a blue t-shirt that brought out my blue eyes. I took off my work pants too, revealing my black pants. I lifted up both hands to him, ready to be killed after this.

"It's me, Foxy. Michael _"Mike"_ David Schmidt. I...was the one of the kids you protected June 12, 1987."

As I expected, Foxy raged out as he flipped the desk I usually sat at every night and he slashed everything with his hooked paw. Oh, I was SO dead. He would probably kill me after he calmed down or he would kill me in a fit of rage. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. However, it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw two things. One: Foxy was gone. I checked my table and saw that he had gone back to Pirate Cove. Okay, why did he do that? Did he believe me? Was he called off?

The second thing was what really had me puzzling. My power went back up to 30%...and it was 3:35 a.m.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well that would give me a massive heart attack! And I'm still stuck on night 2! Let me know what you guys think, I'm trying to go into details. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Once the clock reached 6 a.m., the little chime that played rang out through out the place. Somehow, someway, I made it past five nights at this god damned place. Breathing a sigh of relief, I gathered my things and headed out of the office. Almost at the door, I was stopped by my boss, Bill Alana.

"Great job, kid! You made it through the night! I mean, of course you would. It's an easy job after all."

_'Easy, yeah, right,'_ I thought.

"Thank you," I thanked the older male.

He nodded and handed me my check of 120 dollars. I thanked him once again, telling him that I would be back later for my sixth night. Why? I still didn't know but Bill seemed happy with the idea. With that, I left the place.

* * *

><p>The place was quiet. It was around nine at night, three more hours until Mike would show up. Foxy looked up from where he sat at Pirate Cove. The curtains were yanked back, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood there. The rabbit and chicken looked mad, but also a bit sad as well. The large brown bear on the other hand, looked very upset.<p>

"You let him get away?!" the bear growled, walking over towards the red-furred fox, blue eyes blazing in fury. "You HAD him, Foxy! And you let him get away! You know the rules!"

The fox stared up at him, his ears folded back against his head. He knew he was going to be in trouble, but he didn't think it would be THIS bad.

"Y-yeah.. I know," he replied.

"W-why did you do it?" Chica asked, looking at Foxy instantly.

The fox shook his head. "I don't know. I just.. Did."

"Something happened," Chica stated, in a state of disbelief.

Bunny nodded as she added, "Something did. But what?"

Chica looked at Foxy, hoping that he would say something. Anything to help him out of this mess and out of Freddy's grasp.

Foxy stated, "Something about that person was... I just knew 'im from somewhere... A long time ago... I think..."

Chica looked surprised as Bunny looked skeptical. While Chica was open minded, Bunny was thinking about more the current situation. Freddy shook his head. He was still very mad at the fox for letting that human getting away when he knew very well that they were suppose to kill all the night guards, no matter who they were. It was one of the rules at the place, and it had been broken. The red-furred fox needed to remember that. And that would result in a punishment.

The bear turned to look at the purple rabbit. "Yes, Bunny?"

Bunny answered, with a question of her own, "Are you okay?"

Freddy nodded as he stated, "I'm fine but we now have to make sure that night guard doesn't make out of here alive tonight."

Foxy defended, "Are yee even sure that he is the one that killed those kids?"

Bunny questioned, "Why are you of all people now defending humans?"

Foxy said nothing as Freddy added, "Especially after what happened between you and your kid."

Foxy snarled, "Your kid happened to be there, too, matey."

Freddy was the one to snarl now as Bunny, being the voice of reason, decided to quickly intervene before it got too ugly.

She stated, "Alright you two, that's enough." Freddy said nothing but merely nodded. Foxy just grunted. She added, "Whatever happened last night we leave it with last night and aim to kill the night guard...like we've done before."

Chica, having been quiet this whole time, nodded in agreement with Bunny. Foxy and Freddy did the same, though Foxy was still skeptical and thinking what Mike had told him. _'Michael David Schmidt,'_ Foxy thought, _'Was he really the same kid I defended? And if he is...where is Maya...?'_

* * *

><p>I had woken up from a sound sleep, jumping out of my bed almost. Damn nightmares were getting worse. I had to dream that I had a bloody death by Freddy. I was still shaken by the fact Foxy - not only almost killed me - but the left and raised my power back up to boot. Why did he do that? Did he believe me? That's when my cell rang. I checked the number, seeing it was my father. I smiled a bit. After the Bite, mom and dad starting arguing about what had happened at the pizzeria.<p>

While my mom never wanted to go back there due to what had happened, my dad wanted to go back. He wanted to see for himself what had really happened. I guess my curiosity comes from him. Anyways, the two of them divorced (a thing that my dad swears that was coming anyways) and my dad was now living in Dallas, Texas as he decided to live out there for his retirement.

I opened my phone and answered, "Hey dad."

Dad was also the only one that I had told about the animantronics and how they tried to kill me every night. I don't know if he believed me or not right away but when I sent him a picture of the black eye that I got from Chica on night two, (don't ask) he started to believe my stories.

_"Son, are you okay?"_ Dad asked, sounding worried.

I didn't want to tell him that I had almost died last night or what happened between me and Foxy but...

I answered, "Yeah dad, I'm okay. Had a close call with Foxy."

Dad stated, _"Oh no... How close is close?"_

I replied, "Too close. He almost killed me. No doubt Freddy is gonna chew him out before I get to work tonight."

I immediately realized what I just said as I could've sworn the temperature drop 15 degrees.

Dad swore, _"Tonight?! Damn it, Michael, are you out of your mind?! What if he does kill you like he did with Nate?! You said it yourself: they are NOT afraid to kill!"_

I responded, "I know that dad but if someone isn't there as bait for them, they might get out and try to kill innocent people!"

I had no clue that my mind could be THIS sharp with only 3 hours of sleep...

Dad perked up at that as he softly asked, _"What are you saying son?"_

I took a deep breath as I answered, "Dad, what I am saying is simple: I am more than just a security guard at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza. I am...a guardian of us all..."

That's why Phone Guy wanted me to stay...cause he must've realized the same thing. Any night guard that came to that place was bait for the animantronics. In a weird way, until the new pizzeria was in place, Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza was still looking out for its consumers.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I want to thank Kasai Fox for helping me with this story as well as this chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon, I was at the local coffee place. I needed caffeine, it was gonna be a LONG night for me. No doubt Freddy had something planned for me. Though I didn't know what it was, I just hoped I would survive the night. But there was no telling what Foxy would do. As for Chica and Bunny, they were sometimes predictable.

"Mike Schmidt?"

I perked up. No way. It couldn't be. I spun around and standing there was a tall, thin, curvy, (about a C cup breasts), blonde hair woman, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a purple butterfly shirt, a black mini skirt, white heels, and had a white purse.

I breathed, "Maya Richards..."

Maya looked at me, with a bit of worry in her eyes as she stated, "Mike, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_'You could say that,'_ I thought.

I quickly lied, "No, I just..." I looked in her eyes and stated, "I thought you would never come back."

Maya looked at me, with those chocolate brown eyes. Oh dear God, when did she become so...breathtaking?

She replied, "I know I have been gone for 4 years, Mike, and it was a long time. But I wasn't gonna leave my hometown without a proper goodbye."

My heart sank in my stomach after hearing that. So she was leaving after all. But I shouldn't be upset about that...should I?

I questioned, "So you are leaving?"

She answered, "Well, not right away. I'm gonna see if there is any graphic designer jobs offered here or anything."

I smiled as we sat at a table, sipping our coffee. We started talking and laughing. I had really missed her...

I commented, "I really missed you, Maya."

She seemed to have blushed as she stated, "I really missed you too, Mike." She paused and asked, "But you were always the one that got lucky when it came to college. You did graduate 6 months ahead of me."

I chuckled as I replied, "I don't feel very lucky... I mean, I've got a little apartment, bills up to my eyeballs, friends that try to take advantage of me, and a terrible job."

_'Terrible doesn't being to describe it,'_ I thought.

She cringed a bit and responded, "Sounds like you are down on your luck."

I nodded and told her, "Yeah. Whoever said that college made your life better was totally bull shitting everyone."

She joked, "Such strong words."

I stated, "Such truth. If Jake didn't give me that ad, I would be out on the streets. So I guess I am glad for something."

_'And that's about it,'_ I thought.

She questioned, "So, what's the job like?"

I cringed a bit. Did I dare tell her that our heroes from our childhood were trying to kill me every night? Should I tell her that I was basically bait for animantronics that used to be loved by us both? I decided that there was NO way in hell that Freddy would get his paws on Maya.

I finally answered, "It's the night shift from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. Pay is only $120 a week."

She stated, "$120 a week?! That's not a job, that's a sweat factory! Who would do that in this economy?!"

I flinched as I weakly replied, "Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza." Her expression changed from angry to shocked as I added, "They're closing by the end of the year."

She now looked sad, probably remembering how much she loved Freddy and probably all of her memories of the place before the Bite.

She stated, "I haven't heard about that place in years. Damn it, why didn't close earlier after the Bite?"

I shrugged as I replied, "Not sure but a new pizzeria is going to tear it down and build a new one in its place."

_'That is, if I can somehow calm them down and let them accept this is going to happen,'_ I thought, now determined to get by night 6.

She looked at me with her hurt eyes and asked, "And the animantronics?"

I paled as I answered, "I'm not sure. Bill didn't say what would happen to them."

_'Probably get shut down and then dismantled,'_ I thought, knowing that Freddy would NOT like that news if I told him.

Maya asked, "Mike?" I looked at her as she added, "Is it possible for you to have company tonight?"

Oh no. Was she thinking what I think she's thinking?

I stammered, "I d-don't know. T-this is my sixth night."

She replied, "Well, I know the shift is from midnight to 6 a.m. but I want to see Freddy one last time. And tonight is a perfect opportunity!"

I paled more if that was possible. Shit, if she came with me, there was no doubt that the secret would be out and chaos would ensue. I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't. I had to keep her safe.

I responded, "Maya, please, use your head."

Maya looked at me and commented, "Listen Mike, you and I both know that no robber would dare go into an old pizza place." _'If they did, I bet Freddy and his gang killed him,'_ I thought, a bit amused. She added, "So there is NO danger." She looked at me and scrunched her nose. Did she see how pale I was? She asked, "Unless you are hiding something?"

I quickly answered, "No, no. Not at all. Um...why don't you go and get some sleep and meet me there ten minutes before my shift?"

Maya smiled wide as she stated, all bubbly, "Sounds great!" She then did something I never thought she would do. She kissed my cheek. I blushed as she added, "See you tonight, Mike!"

As she left, all happy, my heart fluttered with happiness until it sunk with guilt. _'Dear God, I hope she oversleeps,'_ I thought, now worried.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I hope she oversleeps too! Not much action here, sorry. As for the reviews saying that I am misspelling Bonnie's name, I do know this. I watched Yamimash play the game before I knew any of their names. Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

The night air was a bit chilly as I waited outside of the pizza place for Maya, praying to God that she wouldn't show up. I checked my watch. 11:45 p.m. Maya had five more minutes. _'Please don't come,'_ I thought, my heart pounding in my chest. God was I scared. Not only did I NOT know what to expect from Freddy and his crew tonight, I knew that my secret would be expose once Maya did come. _'I wonder if Phone Guy had these same problems,'_ I thought, a bit sad that I never did meet the man.

Was he hiding the fact that he was bait? Did he ever tell anyone what was happening here? And if he did, did they believe him? All of those questions I would never have answered. As a tear rolled down my face, some headlights hit my eyes. I quickly opened them, seeing a car in front of me. Maya got out, after turning the headlights and the car off. _'Damn it,'_ I thought.

"Hey Mike!" She greeted, with the biggest smile.

"H-hi Maya," I stammered. Well, if she was here, I was going to make damn sure that none of Freddy's crew got to her. I added, "You're early!"

She stated, shrugging, "I really couldn't sleep. I'm too excited."

I laughed nervously. Oh how she was going to regret that.

I replied, "Well, uh, it is great that you have enthusiasm."

Maya giggled as I regretfully let her come in with me. The doors closed behind us as I locked them, like I did every night. The place was quiet and the atmosphere was cold. How appropriate. Maya looked around, with sort of awe.

She breathed, "Wow. This place really hasn't changed..."

The two of us were in the Dining Hall. We had a little walk before we got to my office but I decided to let Maya stroll down memory lane.

I stated, "Yeah, that's what I said when I first started working here."

Maya walked a little bit ahead of me, still looking around. She really couldn't feel the death and sadness like I did. Then again, I was the only human (aside from my dad) that knew of the dangers here at night. Maya and I went down the West Hall, as I showed her around, vowing that I wouldn't take her to the stage so close to midnight.

She asked, "Aren't we gonna see Freddy?"

I lied, "Maybe towards the morning."

I had gotten here around 11:30 p.m., filling my office with candles and batteries - to make sure that Freddy and his gang didn't get to Maya.

Maya questioned, "Mike, are you okay? You seem...distant."

I quickly answered, "Just trying to stay focused."

_'In more ways than one,'_ I thought, trying not to stare at her ass. Oh God, she had a body. _'Mike, focus,'_ I scolded myself, not wanting to be too much of a jerk towards my oldest and dearest friend. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, the two of us made it to my office.

Maya crinkled her nose and asked, "This is it?"

I answered, "Ain't much but yeah, this is it."

The two of us got settled as the phone mysteriously rang. I wasn't expecting a phone call since Phone Guy was already dead... _'Oh God, I hope its not Freddy,'_ I thought, as it kept ringing.

Maya questioned, "Aren't you going to get that?"

I didn't have a chance to answer. The recording picked up the phone. _'I'm so sorry Maya,'_ I thought, as it started.

_"...you...shouldn't...have...brought...a...friend... ...now...she...will...not...leave...this...place...ever...again... ...and...neither...will...you..."_

Maya paled as she asked, "Mike, what's going on?"

I answered, quickly checking my tablet, "There's no time to explain." When I checked the show stage, all three animantronics were gone. Shit. I quickly checked through all of the rooms as we started to hear Freddy's creepy chuckle. I asked her, "Did you ever like scary movies?"

As I asked that, I found the rabbit. _'Well, Bunny is in the Supply Closet,'_ I thought, checking Chica's location.

Maya asked, freaking out, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

I found Chica when she asked me that. Restrooms. _'Good, stay there,'_ I thought, now checking on Foxy.

I answered, "Well, you are about to get a taste of them."

Foxy was already coming off the stage of Pirate's Cove. _'Damn, I thought I wasn't gonna get any trouble from him,'_ I thought, flinching. Maybe he didn't believe me after all. That's when I checked on Freddy's location.

Maya questioned, sounding scared, "Get a taste of them? What do you mean?"

That's when I saw Freddy at the East Hall Corner. I turned pale as I quickly closed the right door, making sure that Freddy wasn't in the office with us. When I confirmed he wasn't, I turned to Maya.

I answered, "There's not much time to explain the whole story. But here's the short version. Every night, these guys walk around the building, trying to kill the night guard. They think it is the same night guard that murdered those five children years ago."

Maya paled as she gasped, looking at me. I didn't want her to know my secret but now...

"Mike, behind you!"

I spun around, seeing that Bunny was near the other door.

I swore, "Shit!"

I quickly slammed the other door shut, hearing Bunny clang onto the door. I quickly checked the time and the power. 85% 12:10 a.m. Somehow, Maya and I had survived only ten minutes...and we needed to last until six hours...

She asked, "What do we do?"

I answered, "Object of the game is to survive on very little power on a very long period of time."

She questioned, scared, "And if we don't?"

I checked the hall light and saw that Bunny went away. _'She's being nice,'_ I thought, opening the door.

I answered, "Then you will get a hug from Freddy and I don't mean a love hug."

She started to say, paling, "You mean..."

I nodded as I quickly checked on Foxy. He left Pirate's Cove. The sign had once again changed from _'Sorry! Out of Order'_ to _'It's Me'_.

I shouted, running for the door button, "No, Foxy!"

I pressed the button as the door closed - and just in time too. I saw Foxy lunging for me as the door closed, causing three taps on the door. I quickly checked the power and the time. 81% 12:15 a.m. If I didn't get out of this alive, I was going to make sure that Maya did.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Best chapter I wrote so far! Man, even I was sitting on the edge of my seat! My heart is like pounding right now, you guys... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"So, let me get this straight. You are basically bait for these guys so they don't go out and kill millions of innocent people?" Maya asked me.

We had somehow made it to 1 a.m. but the power was at 73%.

I answered, "That's right."

I checked Chica's location and heard that she was in the kitchen. Freddy was still in the East Hall Corner so the right door was still shut anyhow. As for Bunny and Foxy, the rabbit was in the West Hall while Foxy was coming out of Pirate's Cove again.

She questioned, "Does anyone else know about this?"

I answered, "My dad. He didn't really believe me at first but after I showed him the black eye I got from Chica, he started to believe me."

I checked the cameras again. Chica was still in the kitchen as Bunny was now at the West Hall Corner. Foxy was still out of Pirate's Cove. Damn, were those two working together?

Maya started to ask, "How did you...?"

I sheepishly answered, "To make a long story short, on night 2, I sorta made fun of Chica before I left. She extended her wing out and viola: black eye."

She stated, "Well, in Chica's defense, you DID make fun of her."

I chuckled a bit as Bunny went missing. _'Damn it, where'd the rabbit go,'_ I thought. That's when I heard Maya quickly closing the left door. I checked the hall light and saw Bunny's shadow.

I said, "Oh..."

She joked, "Do you ever check those blind spots?"

I answered sheepishly, "Always focused on the camera."

She stated, "Well, I'll keep an eye on the blind spots. You watch the camera."

I nodded as I did just that. Bunny was nowhere on my map, which prompted Maya to check the blind spot. Bunny wasn't their either.

I swore, "Where the hell is the rabbit?"

Maya replied, "Forget her! Check Foxy. Make sure it is safe to open this door."

I checked Pirate Cove and immediately went pale. Sure enough, Foxy was gone.

I hissed, "Keep that door closed. Foxy's loose."

Maya nodded as we heard the sound of rushed footsteps and the pounding at the door. Maya yelped, grabbing onto me. I held her close, mainly on instinct as Foxy tapped on the door again. The power went down to 69% at 1:12 a.m. Maya whimpered as we heard Foxy going away. I stroked Maya's hair on instinct, trying to get her to calm down. My heart was pounding in my chest as I smelled her perfume. Oh God.

Maya whispered, "I'm scared..."

I whispered, "I know. Me too."

She looked up at me as I looked at her. The red lipstick on her lips were so inviting. I stroked her cheek with my thumb rather gently, as I kept my eyes on her.

She questioned, "Mike?"

I answered, "Maya...whatever happens tonight... I want you to hide underneath this desk here until Freddy and his gang go away. And then get out of here."

She started to say, "But..."

I replied, "No butts. I made a promise to myself that Freddy and his gang weren't going to touch you. I am hellbent on keeping that promise."

That's when I checked my maps, not looking at Maya for the current moment. Bunny had gone back to the Supply Closet as Foxy was now back at Pirate Cove, now fully back in the curtain. Did he give up on trying to kill me? Or was he looking for answers like I was? In either event, the clanging in the kitchen had stopped and now it was Chica who was at the East Hall Corner. Wait. Where was Freddy?

Maya checked the right blind spot. Nothing. She opened both doors, wondering, like me - where Freddy was.

She asked, "Where the hell is the bear?"

That's when, out of nowhere, a brown paw grabbed Maya's wrist. She screamed, seeing Freddy in front of her. The bear towered over her. I immediately pounced Freddy from behind to get him away from her.

I hissed, "Leave her alone!"

Freddy tilted back and forth, trying to shake me off. I closed my eyes and hung on for dear life. Freddy shook and shook as Maya called my name.

"Mike!"

"Maya!" I yelled, trying to get control over the brown bear. "Run!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She stated, grabbing the wooden chair that was in the office.

Though she was a petite figure, she lifted it up over her head without a problem and hit Freddy's right side and my right leg. Freddy dropped me after I screamed in pain, feeling a splinter going into my leg. Blood hit the ground as Freddy retreated. Maya closed the door, her quickly coming over to me.

I groaned, "Maya... Foxy..."

She nodded, checking my tablet. I guess she went through a few of the rooms and then checked the blind spots. When she saw Bunny again, she quickly closed the door.

Maya yelled, "Damn it, Bunny, why can't you be cuddly and cute instead of dangerous and a murderer?!" She then turned her attention to me, quickly going to my right leg. "Oh Mike... I can't believe you did that for me..."

I replied, smiling a tad, "And I can't believe you did that for me..."

She rolled up my pants leg, showing that the splinter was lodged into my leg pretty good. I tried not to gag and pass out all at the same time.

Maya looked at me and stated, "I gotta get that out."

"Do what you have to," I replied.

Maya asked, "Do you remember how we met?"

I smiled as I answered, a bit jokingly, "A complete accident." As I said that, I felt her pulling the splinter out of my leg. I hissed a bit in pain as she bandaged up my leg. I added, "Thanks Maya."

She looked at me and asked, "For what?"

I took her hands into mine, locking eye contact with a girl I loved since elementary school. At this moment, all that mattered was her...Maya Samantha Richards.

I answered, "For being there for me. You really went the extra mile, Maya."

She moved her head down as I put my hand under her chin, tilting it towards me just a bit. I sat up as much as I could, planting a small but meaningful kiss on her red ruby lips. When I felt her kissing back, it was like everything else didn't exist but us and this moment...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that wasn't expected. Or was it? How will Mike fair now? Can he and Maya make it through the night? There's only one way to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

After Maya and I broke out of our kiss, there was banging at the left door. Foxy. I checked the power level and the time. 55% at 2 a.m.

"We might not make it," I reported, looking at Maya.

She stated, "If we don't, I'm going down with you."

"But Maya," I protested but she stopped my protests with her finger covering my lips.

She replied, "Don't protest, Mike. I want to stay with you. We're in this together."

I blushed as I checked the location of each animantronic. I didn't see Chica or Bunny on my map. Maya quickly checked the blind spots, as they were both clear.

"What the hell," I asked, baffled.

Was Freddy backing off? Maya opened the doors, checking the corners quickly.

She questioned, "Mike, what is going on?"

"That be the question of the night, lass."

I paled as Maya spun around, seeing Foxy behind her. She screamed as Foxy grabbed her.

"Maya!" I yelled, trying to get to my feet.

I fell to the ground, hitting my face. I was expecting the worst but instead...Foxy was...hugging Maya. I stayed there, on the ground, stunned.

"I missed you both, mateys," Foxy confessed as I saw Bunny coming over.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to hug them," she protested.

Foxy stated, "Relax, these are sea worthy friends, they are."

I barely got to my feet as I heard a squawk behind me. I barely managed to turn around and there was Chica.

Chica looked at Foxy and asked, "Are they really friends?"

Foxy answered, "Of course yee wouldn't remember. Yee both were offline during the Bite incident. These are the two mateys I defended that day. Mike is me kid and Maya is Freddy's kid."

Bunny looked at Maya as she stated, "Well, you are awfully pretty."

Maya blushed as she replied, "T-thanks Bunny."

Chica squawked, "I can't believe that two of the kids that you and Freddy knew so well grew up so amazingly."

I stated, "Well, all humans change."

Bunny replied, rather softly, "Not the spirits."

Maya started to ask, "You mean..."

Chica finished, "Yes. The five kids that were killed."

I felt bad for these guys since they did cover themselves in blood and mucus, trying to alert the police.

I asked, knowing I was going to regret this later, "Where are the bodies?"

Bunny answered, "Basement but in ordinary to get there, we need to go under the stage and down the stairs."

Foxy stated, looking at me, "And yee are in no condition to go down there."

I replied, "I'm fine, Foxy. I just can't believe you finally believe me."

Foxy responded, "One can't forget a good matey yee were."

With that, he did something I thought he never do. He hugged me. I returned it, feeling his soft fur. As I closed my eyes, a flash of yellow-gold captured my attention. My eyes bolted open as I looked around.

Chica asked, "Something wrong?"

I was about to answer when we heard Freddy's chime. I checked the power and the time. 45% 2:01 a.m. Wait. How did...

Maya questioned, "Mike?"

I answered, "Something is wrong. We dropped 10% by doing absolutely nothing!"

Maya blurted out, "What?!"

Bunny stated, "It has to be Freddy's doing. He is probably upset that you two attacked him and now is dead set on killing you."

I replied, a bit sarcastically, "Oh perfect!"

Chica responded, a bit sadly, "But if these are Foxy's friends..."

Suddenly, we heard Freddy's chime again as suddenly the three animantronics turned on us. Maya screamed as I pushed her into the office. The animantronics grabbed me as I dropped the tablet, letting them drag me Backstage. _'Stay safe, Maya,'_ I thought, as I saw her face of terror.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I quickly picked up the tablet, my heart pounding in my chest. What happened? They believed us, right? Or was Freddy THAT desperate to kill Mike and me? I didn't know nor did I care. I was hellbent to save Mike. I took off my white heeled shoes, knowing that I would be faster if my feet were flat on the ground. That's when I ran, my stockings helping me slide on the title. I kept running as I held the tablet in my hand. I checked the time and power. 35% 2:02 a.m. I got to show stage as the three animantronics were bringing Mike on stage. Freddy was there, looking quite mean and nasty.

"Freddy!" I shouted, coming over.

Freddy turned to me and saw that his eyes were rather cold and creepy. A shiver went down my spine. I remember his eyes being filled with joy and happiness. Not sorrow and sadness.

He stated coldly, "You are too late. Now we have your friend and you are next."

I replied, "Freddy, please! Don't you realize what you are doing?! You are forcing your friends to kill my boyfriend!" Mike looked at me, his eyes filled with surprise and horror. I blushed as I kept my eyes on Freddy. I added, "You can't force them to do this!"

Freddy commented, "My dear, they want to do this. For the good of us all."

I hissed, "For the good of you all or for the good of the spirits and you?"

Freddy stepped back a little as I saw something that I thought I'd never see again. ...the Golden Freddy costume. It looked so limp and lifeless when Freddy brought it on stage.

Freddy stated, "This Golden Freddy is in need of a HUMAN exoskeleton. What do you think you all?"

"Yes Freddy," said the other three animantronics, in a creepy unison.

They were about to stuff Mike into the Golden Freddy suit until something strange happened. It grabbed Mike and growled in his face.

"Mike!" I cried out.

"He's NOT supposed to be real," he cried out, totally scared.

"Oh, he's real...AND alive," Freddy stated, "He is haunted by the souls of the children since they were killed by this suit and stuffed into it. And now...he'll kill you two."

My heart pounded in my chest. I had to do something...but what...?

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Bet you never saw that coming! Is this believable for you guys? Let me know in the reviews! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

All Maya could do was watch in complete and total horror. The smell of blood and death was really strong as Mike tried not to gag or throw up.

Maya protested, "Freddy, you can't do this! He's NOT the same night guard!"

Freddy stated, "I don't care if he's yesterday's bologna sandwich. All night guards will have the same fate: death."

Maya started to tear as Golden Freddy had Mike in its paws. Mike closed his eyes, bracing for the worst.

"Freddy! Please don't!" Maya begged.

"Why are you so determined to save one night guard," Freddy asked.

Maya answered, blurting it out, "Because I love him!"

Mike looked up in shock, seeing that the tears were rolling down her face. Freddy didn't flinch. He didn't care. All he wanted was Mike to be killed. And Golden Freddy looked quite...hungry. Mike knew he had to stall. Freddy wasn't listening and his hold over the others was pretty strong. So, he decided to go with the question that had been burning on his tongue.

He asked, "How is Golden Freddy...real? How is he...alive?"

Freddy chuckled darkly as he answered, "Silly human. You forget already that you used this very suit to trick five innocent kids to going Backstage with you so that you could have your way with them. And when they started to fight back, you got angry and took the butcher knife from the Kitchen. That's when you murdered them in the most coldest way possible. While you buried their bodies in the basement, their souls became...attached to Golden Freddy here. And they vowed to get their revenge on the night guard...with our help, of course."

Maya realized, "Of course... Even before the Bite of '87 you were after all of the night guards. Cause the murders took place on November 5, 1985!"

Freddy smirked evilly as he stated, "What a smart woman."

Mike blurted out, "So they have been after the night guards for 29 years?!"

Freddy replied, "And by next month, it will be 30 years. What an anniversary."

Maya responded, "You won't get away with this! And besdies, this place is closing down at the end of the year!"

Freddy chuckled darkly as he commented, "Oh, I realize that. No one ever said that we couldn't just up and leave. No one said we had to stay."

Mike looked at Golden Freddy as he motionlessly grabbed him, throwing off his security hat. The yellow-gold bear stopped what it was doing and seemed to have sniffed Mike. It then looked at the brown version of itself and grunted. Maya looked confused.

She asked, "What's he saying?"

Freddy hissed, mostly to Golden Freddy, "What do you mean he's not the same night guard?" Golden Freddy grunted more, pointing to Foxy. He added, "Foxy's kid?! That's impossible! He's three!"

That's when Mike stepped in, "Was three. Now I'm twenty three."

Maya added, "As am I. Freddy, I'm...Maya..."

Freddy looked at her in a state of disbelief and shouted, "NO! I will not have these lies!"

Maya begged, "Please..." That's when Maya knew she had to resort to distract measures as she pouted, "Fweddy."

Freddy looked at Maya even more, in a state of shock. There was only ONE little blonde hair, brown eyed girl that called him that.

He breathed, "Maya..."

Maya smiled a bit as Golden Freddy started to roar, the spirits of the children taking over the yellow-gold suit. Mike screamed as Golden Freddy pushed him towards the animantronics, smashing Foxy's hook right into his bad leg. Mike screamed in pain as Maya gasped, Freddy standing in front of her. As the blood spilled onto the stage, Golden Freddy came right at Freddy, in a slow and lifeless movement. Maya grabbed a chair from the Dining Hall and did what she did to Freddy. She lifted it above her head and smashed into Golden Freddy. It didn't smash the chair but it did get Golden Freddy's attention.

Maya paled, "Okay, that didn't work..."

Mike was bleeding pretty badly but his focus was on the girl he loved so much as he grunted, "Maya...run...get out of here..."

Maya stated, firmly, "No! Not without you!"

Freddy replied, "I'll hold off Golden Freddy. You go downstairs to the basement and get to the generator."

Maya started to protest, "But Freddy..."

Freddy responded, "No butts! Just get the generator on. NOW!"

Maya hesistated but nodded and headed downstairs, via the Supply Closet. However, Bunny followed her, due to Golden Freddy's control. He had seized control from Freddy just as Maya left for the basement. Maya ran as fast as she could down the stairs as she heard the steps of the robotic bunny. _'Shit,'_ she thought, running down the long hallway. She knew that she had to get to the generator before Bunny. Maya got the generator and was about to put it on but was stopped short when something grabbed her ankle.

Maya breathed, "Bunny!"

Bunny tugged on Maya's ankle, forcing Maya to fall flat on the ground. Maya recovered, scrambling and struggling to get to the switch of the generator.

* * *

><p>Back upstairs, Mike had fallen to the floor, his leg in the worst shape. Golden Freddy had controlled Freddy to get another Freddy Fazzbear suit, complete with wiring and crossbeams. Mike paled, knowing his doom was soon to come. <em>'I'm sorry, everyone,'<em> Mike thought, barely able to feel his leg now, _'I let you all down.'_

* * *

><p>Back with Maya, she was still struggling to reach the switch. She heard the robotic bunny dragging her towards Bunny. Maya stretched as she struggled with the switch.<p>

One.

Bunny had crushed her ankle as the animantronics upstairs and got Mike ready to be stuffed.

Two.

Maya screamed in pain as Mike screamed in horror.

Three.

The generator started up as Bunny was frozen. Mike saw that the other animantronics were frozen in place too as Golden Freddy had up and disappeared. He collapsed onto the stage with a sigh as he saw his power level and time just as he had passed out.

5% 3:45 a.m.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a freaking bad headache and the only thing I could do was chill out a bit and talk with my friends and boyfriend. But hey, I'm back and here is the second last chapter. What will happen in the final chapter? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, Mr. Schimdt and Miss Richards," said the police chief early that morning. "You are free to leave."

Mike and Maya had called the police after discovering the bodies of the five dead children in the basement. The case had been closed on the cold murder case and all of the remains (what was left of them) were being tested and analyzed. The couple didn't dare mention about what had happened with the animantronics (or Golden Freddy for that matter), knowing that no one would believe them anyways. Instead, they vowed to go a seventh night to talk to them. Maya's ankle was in an ankle cast as Bunny had only twisted it. As for Mike, his whole leg was in a leg cast and wouldn't be healed for about three to four weeks.

The couple had left the police station, walking back to Mike's apartment since neither of them could drive in their current conditions.

* * *

><p>Mike was the first one to crash on his couch as Maya crashed on top of him, making him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she placed her hands on his chest.<p>

"Do you really love me," Mike finally asked, looking into her eyes.

"Is it too fast," Maya questioned, blushing.

Mike shook his head and kissed her softly, loving the taste of her ruby red lipstick. Maya returned the kiss as the couple made out on the couch.

* * *

><p>"So it turns out that you were right all along..." Freddy commented, a bit sheepish.<p>

"Right or wrong, matey, we still have a problem." Foxy stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He's right," Bunny replied, "We still have to wonder if Golden Freddy is still...controlled by the children."

"If he is, what do we do," Chica asked, sounding a bit scared.

Freddy thought for a moment before he answered, "There's not much we can do. I thought it was on our side but it turns out that I was wrong."

Foxy stated, "Yee were, matey. But that not be the point anymore."

Bunny lowered her long ears as she replied, "Yeah, especially after I hurt Maya like that last night..."

Chica felt bad for her _'sister'_ as she looked at Foxy and saw that his jaw was lowered.

She guessed, "You feel bad too."

"Yee can't exactly blame me," Foxy stated.

"Yeah, we all made mistakes last night," Bunny replied.

"In more ways than one," Freddy responded, rather sadly.

* * *

><p>That evening, Mike and Maya arrived a bit late to work. Bill looked at the two of them, a bit coldly.<p>

Bill stated, "Mike. I was hoping to talk with you ALONE tonight."

Mike replied, "Yeah, well, slight change in plans. We wanted to talk to you."

Bill commented, "And I you." That's when he went into his desk door, bringing out a pink slip. He added, "It's not effective until after tonight but you are relieved of duty."

Maya looked at the slip and asked, "Tampering with the animantronics, general unproffessionalism, and odor?!"

Bill answered, "I'm very sorry, Mike."

Mike accepted his fate and said nothing. He headed out of the office with Maya following.

* * *

><p>The couple sat in the office, saying nothing to the other. They heard Bill leave as Foxy was the first one to the office.<p>

Foxy asked, "Yee alright?"

Mike silently gave Foxy the pink slip as Foxy stared at it in fear.

Maya questioned, "What's the matter, Foxy?"

Foxy stated, "Well, that means that you two are...never coming back again..."

Mike finally spoke, "We'll be back again...just not during the nighttime."

Freddy came over with Bunny and Chica as he asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Foxy gave Freddy the pink slip and answered, "It seems that me matey has walked the plank here, as it were."

Bunny gaped, "Oh no."

Chica looked at the couple and asked, "All because of what happened last night?"

Mike answered, a bit coldly, "Yeah. You would think they would give their hero a better reward."

Maya stated, "Not much we can do now. This place will close in two months and these guys will be gone forever."

Mike groaned, "It's NOT fair, Maya. I hate the fact that these guys are going to turn into God knows what!"

Maya admitted, "Yeah same here."

Foxy and Freddy smiled at their kids as Freddy went over to Maya and held her gently.

He stated, "You kids shouldn't worry about us."

Foxy added, wrapping his good arm around Mike, "Yeah, we can figure somethin' out, we will."

Bunny replied, "Absolutely!"

Chica responded, "Defiantly!"

Mike and Maya both smiled.

Mike commented, "I just wish we could do something about this. But Maya and I ain't exactly rich."

Foxy stated, "We ain't asking for yee to buy us, matey. It would raise to many questions."

Maya asked, "So what we do?"

Freddy answered, "Let us go." Mike and Maya both looked shocked by this. Let them go? After all they went through? He added, "We have to lead our lives and if that means leaving...then it means leaving. Granted, we will be scared but as long as we stay together, we should be fine."

Bunny blushed at Freddy's speech as Chica clapped her wings together.

Mike stated, "At least let us have this one last night together."

Maya added, smiling a bit, "Without all of the horror?"

Freddy had to smile as he nodded, granting their wishes. So, for the rest of the night, the two adults had a sleepover with the four animantronics that meant the world to them. They had pizza, they played games, they did it all. Even Mike had a dance with Maya, sending his (and her) heart soaring. At 6 a.m., the couple headed out with Mike's check of $120.50 as the place was completely spotless when they left.

* * *

><p>"Michael!"<p>

Mike hugged his father tightly. He and Maya had gone to Dallas (a trip Mike's dad payed for) after they were fully healed four weeks later. Mike stepped aside as his father hugged Maya, whom he had known forever. He was glad that his son had such a wonderful and great girlfriend. Suddenly, the televisions in the airport (since they flew there) roared to life. A female reporter was there, looking straight at the camera.

She stood right in front of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza and reported, "That's right, Greg. Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza has unexplainably got A LOT of money recently, which has probed the pizzeria to make a startling announcement: it is having a grand re-opening in November 5, 2015!"

"What?!" Mike, Maya, and Mike's dad blurted out, in a surprised unison.

_'Something tells me that the mystery isn't exactly over,'_ Mike thought.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: There we have it folks! My first Five Nights at Freddy's and first horror story is done. What will happen in the sequel? Well, you will have to wait and see! Not exactly sure if the second game will come out November 5, 2015 but if it does...that's gonna be freaky! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
